Lion Guard : The Humans Have Come
by 0fficerZ0mbie
Summary: An american pilot transporting supplies to a nearby military base has suddenly been thrown into the Pride Lands! What will he do! How will he cope? But most importantly how will he get home!
1. Chapter 1 The Flight

Chapter 1 : The Flight

Third Person

Nov 14 1978 9:56 PM

Mach Davis is currently preparing for his flight from a North Carolina airport to a Military Base for a resupplying run,

As Mach loads in the rest of the food and ammunition and the emergency kit into his Cessna 340 a brand new plane at that!

as he got the last of the supplies in he closed the planes doors and fueled it up unaware of his certain demise laying that was coming shortly.

First person

Nov 15 1978 8:24 AM

"Hey flights almost ready" I say to my navigator Kulano as i fuel up the Cessna 340

"Good we have to get going right away they're expecting us by tommorow at the latest" Kulano Replied

"you got a point we should tell ATC they were gonna be going soon" I say to him

9:42 AM the same day

"ATC do you read us" I ask through the radio

"We read you" A voice responds through the radio

"okay requesting permission to proceed to Runway 27" I Say into the radio

"Granted go ahead and proceed for take off" The same voice responds through the radio

As i taxi the plane onto the runway i wonder what my next assignment will be.

11:14 AM The same day

Third person

Mach Davis and his navigator Kulano were on their flight path and 30 minutes ahead

"Hey Kulano Think we'll get paid extra since were gonna be early from the looks of it?" Mach Davis Asked Kulano

Kulano thought about it for a seconed

"ehh maybe i doubt it though" He replied

Just then the entire plane was enveloped by a redish orangish glow and the engines started to sputter then died out

"What the" Mach Davis said in confusion but no response came

Mach Davis then turned to look at his navigator but he wasnt there!

𝐒𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐟 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮

𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫 : 𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝

𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞

𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞.

𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲

𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞!


	2. Chapter 2 The Crash

Chapter 2 : The Crash

Third Person

Nov 15 1978 11:18 AM

"MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY" Mach Davis yells into the radio on board his plummeting plane with no response but static

Just then he and his plane hit the ground and it all goes black

3 minuites ago

"What the! Kulano! where are you!" Mach Davis Yells with no awnser as the orange glow starts to fade

the engines are starting to spudder back to life but its too late the plane is already in a free fall!

"AHHHH" Mach Screams!

Lion gaurds Pov third person

Ono spots a bright orangeish glow as him and the rest of the guard are on patrol

then as it fades he sees a weird looking object start to plummet out of the sky!

"Kion! look over there" Ono Yells over to Kion

"What is that thing" Kion Asks

"looks like a bird to me" Bunga said while munching on some grubs

little do they now the pridelands will be changed forever after this

"That's No Bird!" Ono Yells in shock

"What ever it is it needs help!" Kion Proceeds to half shout half yell

"Till the Pridelands end, Lion Guard Defend!" all the lion guard shouts at once!

First Person

Mach's Pov

"uhhg my head" I grumble out loud

I proceed to look around and see that the glass on the front of the plane

is shattered and the doors are blocked by a mound of dirt

I unbuckle my Seat belt/Strap and crawl to the back of the plane looking for my

Emergency Kit that includes a Flare gun, 4 flares not including the one in the Flare gun,a pocket knife, a magnesium fire starter,

and a hand held radio that sadly had its microphone broken on impact but the receiver was still working.

I start to crawl toward the shattered windshield when i stop and realize that a Lion , Cheetah , A Hippo, a Bird, And a Honey badger looking straight at me with confusion

in their eyes as if they've never seen a human before but as i start to process my situation a look of udder horror swipes across my face as i realize

i'm looking into the eyes of a Lion and a Cheetah both known for being predators.

Third person

Lion guards Pov

As they approach where that thing that fell out of the sky had landed they could tell it wasn't an animal

they approached what looked like the front of the thing and saw a hairless baboon like thing rummaging through something

as it turned around its face went from confused to realization then to Udder Horror.

First Person

Mach's Pov

I Look at them in Udder Horror as i realize i might have survived the crash but might also be mauled alive

"Get away get away" I try to say but nothing comes out of my mouth

I then realize they're starting to back away,

I take this as a chance and crawl through the shattered glass and start running but its no use my left foot was sprained in the crash and i cant run fast enough

just then i feel a huge force thrown onto my back I swiftly flip around my head to see a lion on my back well a lion Teenager by the looks of it

then the biggest surprise of my life happened he talked

"Who are you and what is your business here in the pridelands" the lion asked asked fiercely

"What The did you just talk!" I end up saying louder than i anticipate and all the animals were clearly shocked by my language

"Why wouldn't we" the cheetah asked

" I I must be going crazy i have to still be knocked out in the plane this cant be happening!" I say

"Ono go get Simba we got a problem" the lion told that one bird which was apparently named Ono

"This is all real and who are you?" the lion said in a slightly more soothing voice realizing i must be confused and horrified

"my name is Mach Davis where am i" I mustered out

"well Mach Davis my name is kion you're currently in the pride lands" He answers as he steps off me

I sit up and lean against a nearby tree

the cheetah proceeds to look at me nervously

then asks "you aren't gonna try and jump on my back are you"

I give her a confused look and ask "why would you think i would do that? if anything thats the last thing i would do id rather no get mauled"

"Mauled!" she manages to laugh out

"yeah like id Maul a Baboon!" She laughs out some more!

"I'm not a baboon i'm a human" I say starting to stand up

The lion guard looks up at me in confusion

"whats a human" they all ask at the same time

"well monkeys are well a ancestor of humans we evolved from them but were bipedal animals

that back home live in what you would call a crazy and unbelievable world most likely" I say in a loud tone

"what was that thing you came out of?" the cheetah asked

"that thing is a Cessna 340 its called a plane its meant to help humans get around to places faster by flying" I say

the cheetah laughs so hard she loses her breath

"well i didn't see that thing flying i saw it plummet to the ground" she says while trying to choke out the laughing!

"its kinda hard to explain why it fell out of the sky first thing i know i take off to deliver some

ammunition and some food and uniforms to a military base then a orangeish redish glow

appears around me and Kulano my navigator then Kulano just dissapears into thin air!"

all the animals look at each other not fully believing me but satisfied they got me to talk

"wait a second the Food and the fire arms i have in there might help me hold on i need to get back to the wreck and grab a few things!" i say excitedly

As i crawl into the plane and then to the storage compartment to grab the MRE's that i had there i had a total of around 25 when adding on the stuff in the emergency compartment

I also grab the M911A1's

i only had around 5 magazines for this thing and they held 8 bullets each

as i crawl out of the plane "how is that thing gonna help you" the cheetah asks looking at the small item in my hand

"let me show you" I say as i aim it towards a tree

I pull the trigger and a deafening POW blows out of the guns causing everyone but me to cover their ears

as the lion guard looks to where i aimed the gun the look in amazement the tree i shot at was blown apart in a small area

"well i guess i shouldn't have asked then" the cheetah says nervously as she obviously thinks what would've happened if it was aiming at her.

𝐇𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐛𝐚 𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬

𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫 : 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐊𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐅𝐮𝐥𝐢, 𝐁𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐚, 𝐎𝐧𝐨, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐛𝐚 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦.


	3. Chapter 3 Unfriendly Greetings

Chapter 3 : Unfriendly greetings

Third Person

Nov 15 11:46 AM

Mach Davis Notices Ono flying back to the crash area with a fully grown lion which he geussed was simba

and then starts to panic alittle as that lion may still attack him before asking questions in which he would

find out his speculation was right.

First Person

By the time Simba arrived my foot had healed enough for me to be able to run with out pain

when Simba sees me he starts to growl and get into a low postion that makes it look like hes gonna attack which he is

the guard looks at simba in shock wondering why he's gone into attack mode!

"GET OUT OF HERE WATU!" Simba Yells at me while still giving me a very small chance at was he told me to do.

I stand up and say "What the heck is a Watu?" and i see him getting ready to lunge which is when i pull out the M911A1

and point it right at him which causes him to back up and look at me and growl more and at this pointi fell a Huge

weight thrown onto my back causing me to fall and causing me to loose grip of the gun with it flying and hitting a tree then misfiring hitting a tree

and just then i feel claws dig into my back i turn my head just slightly to see a lioness on my back keeping me help down!

next thing i know i get knocked out by hard paw to the face.

Nov 16 1:05 AM

First person

Mach's Pov

I wake up in what looks oike a cave blocked with stalagmites forming a sort of pirson bar like barrier

blocking me in its almost pitch black except for the fact theres an exit

on the otherside of the bar like things letting in some moon light i could see my backpack

with the gun off to the side of the exit with what looks like that

same teenage lion named Kion sleeping next to it althoughit dosnt seem like hes

actully asleep it seems like hes faking it keeping an eye on me but I ignore it

i look around and then see how i got in here a hole in the roof w ith a fine pulled up

that I presume would be used for getting in and out I drop my attention to the floor and see a rock

wait that could be used for getting out i grab the rock and come up with a idea if i throw it at the right angle

i could knock the vine down but as soon asi pickup the rock that lion opens his eyes and clears his through

"what do you think you're doing with that" he states as if he not really asking a question and

just trying to get me to put it down "uh nothing" I say as i try to think of a way to get out of this

i realise that he's skinny enough unlike me to squeeze through the prison bar like rods made out of stone

and he does so come right up to me and says "put it down dont try to escape im trying to talk some sense into my dad simba

to let you go since you have done anything wrong yet just go back to sleep" he says but emphasises The yet but i listen to him

and try to go back to sleep and he seems relieaved i didnt try anything.

Third Person

Nov 16 6:21 AM

Back at the airpot Mach and his Navigator left from

"WHEN DID HE TAKE OFF AND WHERE DID HE GO" the military commander from the military base demanded to know

"I dont know sir he just dissapeared off the radar

from multiple other ATC towers the closest one reported his plane flying as normal then a

exetremly bright orangish redish glow engulfing him and his plane then on the radio hearing a really staticy

Mayday call seconeds later" the ATC operator responded

"NONSENSE SEND OUT SEARCH CREWS IF HE DIDNT CRASH THEN HE WILL BE

SEVERLY PUNISHED FOR TRYING TO STEAL MILITARY SUPPLIES" The Commander Responed

Nov 17th 7:15 AM

Third person

Mach's Pov

Mach realises that he had actully fallen alseep and was just now waking up to Kion nuding him with his snout

when Mach sits up he see both Simba and a lioness as well as Kion in his cell

"What is you're business here?" Simba asked

𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐠𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟒 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧.

𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐢 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫

𝐢 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐃𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐊𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐨 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲

𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐊𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦.


	4. Chapter 4 Banished

Chapter 4 : Banished

Nov 17 7:18 AM

First Person

Machs Pov

"I'M BANISHED FROM THE PRIDELANDS!" I yell in confusion

"Yes you are we cant take any chances with humans

you're lucky Kion convinced me not to have you killed" Simba replies

Kion then looks at me with a dull expression wishing he could've done better from the looks of it

"now were going to let you out and you will head straight for the outlands" Simba says to me in a unfriendly tone

"okay okay i will" i Reply

Just then i watch a boulder i didn't notice before slowly start to move

"Now Grab Your Stuff And LEAVE!" Simba Practically yelled at me

As i jog towards my stuff and pick it up along with my gun next to it i come up with a idea

but then decide against it a hand gun would do basically nothing to a lion.

I continue towards the area to where my plane was in hopes i would get an SOS call out on repeat

before i'm forced out but as i'm heading that way

"Hey Get Out of here" I hear kion yell at me

"I am i'm just going to grab some of my stuff from the crash" I lied

because i had already gotten everything useful from it in my bag

"okay but i'm gonna be coming with you to make sure you don't get up to anything" he replies

and oh great might not be able to get a call out because he will be watching me

but i will try anyways as i get to the plane i find the guard dug out the way to the doors for some reason but

I dont any mind because it helps me. As i get into the plane and reach for the radio

i start putting it to cycle through different frequency's while repeating then say my SOS call

"My Name Is Mach Davis i am stranded Somewhere i don't know where if anyone receives this" i say but then get interrupted by kion

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO GRAB SOME STUFF NOT SEND OUT A CALL FOR HELP" he then growls as i continue my SOS message

"Please send help" I finish saying into the radio

i then flip the transmit switch and its now on loop until the plane runs out of power

"You are getting out of here NOW" Kion says as i get out of the plane

Just then Kion roars with the loudest roar ive ever heard

launching me straight out of the pride land and into the sandy and rocky outlands and as i hit the ground it goes black

Nov 17 1:12 PM

Third Person

Africa

"SIR GET OVER HERE NOW" a radio operator yell to his Sargent

"What is it Private" The Sargent responds

"we got a distress call on repeat" The radio operator says back

"Say it aloud to me as its coming in" the Sargent says

"My Name Is Mach Davis i am stranded Somewhere i don't know where if anyone receives this

(wait what i'm hearing lion roars okay they stopped) Please send help" the radio operator repeats to his Sargent

"wait Lion Roars!" triangulate the position its coming from" the Sargent replies

"already one step ahead i've done it already" another radio operator from the other side of the room said

"i'm finding he is on the border between a desert and a Savannah in northern Tanzania"

the other radio operator replies

"Schedule a Search & And Rescue mission tomorrow plan for it to take place in one of the Helicopters" the Sargent replies

Nov 17 9:21 PM

Third Person

Mach's Pov

Mach Had Traveled at most 3 hours because of the blistering heat in the outlands but managed to find an unoccupied

place to call home for now but his luck was soon to get better!

𝐇𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞!

𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫 : 𝐋𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐀𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐈 𝐃𝐎𝐍𝐓 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠

𝐍𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤.


	5. Chapter 5 A Glimpse Of Hope

Chapter 5 : A Glimpse Of Hope

Third Person

Nov 18 6:13 AM

"We Need To Hurry!" The Helicopter Pilot Yells Out To The Workers Loading Cargo

"We Know Were Almost Done!" One Of The Workers Shout Back

Meanwhile at the pridelands

"DAD YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BANISH HIM" Kion Yelled At His Father

"You Have No Idea What Humans Are Capable Of" Simba Responds back to Kion

"He Could Throw The Whole Circle Of Life Off Balance If We Let Him Stay" Simba Finishes

"I guess you're right but we still should've given him a chance" Kion say shallowly

Nov 18 6:32 AM

Third Person

As The Helicopter Scheduled for a Search And Rescue Mission Is Flying Near the Area They Were Receiving The Broadcast

From Down Below Them Sat Jasiri

First Person

Jasiri's Pov

As I was getting ready to go out on a small hunt all of the sudden a shadow passes over me as I look up

I see a weirdly shaped object flying over!

"What is that thing" I say out loud as it goes further and further away from me

First Person

Mach's Pov

Nov 18 6:43 AM

"YES YES I'M SAVED" I think to myself as i see a helicopter fly over me!

But it didn't stop it kept on going

"it it didn't see me" I say as I realized the fire had gone out

Third Person

Mach's Pov

Nov 18 6:45 AM

After the helicopter flew out of sight Mach knew today wouldn't be the day he got rescued

"come on so close yet so far from being rescued" He scowled to himself

"I just wonder what happened to Kulano" I said to my self

First Person

Kulanos Pov

Nov 15 1978 11:34 AM

"AHHG MY HEAD Where am i" I mustered out with my eyes stuck closed

all i can remember is that me and Mach Davis were delivering supplies to a Military Base

But I don't remember how i got where i am

Then all of the sudden

"Shhhh you're safe now you're at the Tree Of Life" a Voice Responded to him it felt kinda smoothing

he thought as the soothing voice comforted him until he fell asleep

𝐀𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐃𝐎𝐍𝐄

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐦𝐞 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐦 𝐢 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐝 𝐢'𝐦 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐭,

𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐤𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠

𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬

𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫 : 𝐈 𝐃𝐎 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐀𝐍𝐘 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐈𝐎𝐍 𝐆𝐔𝐀𝐑𝐃/𝐋𝐈𝐎𝐍 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒,

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒 𝐒𝐔𝐂𝐇 𝐀𝐒 𝐊𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐨, 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐃𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐬 𝐀𝐑𝐄 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐁𝐔𝐓 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐀𝐑𝐄 𝐅𝐑𝐄𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐔𝐒𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐌 𝐀𝐒 𝐋𝐎𝐍𝐆 𝐀𝐒 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐆𝐈𝐕𝐄 𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐓


	6. Chapter 6 Kulanos Demise

Chapter 6 : Kulanos Demise

First Person

Kulanos Pov

Nov 15 1978 11:34 AM

"AHHG MY HEAD Where am i" I mustered out with my eyes stuck closed

all i can remember is that me and Mach Davis were delivering supplies to a Military Base

But I dont remember how i got where i am

Then all of the sudden

"Shhhh you're safe now you're at the Tree Of Life" a Voice Responded tim him it felt kinda smoothing

he thought as the soothing voice comferted him until he fell asleep

Third Person

At The Tree Of Life

Nov 15 2:06 PM

After Kulano fell back asleep

Rani one of the members of the Night Pride left him by him self for a while

but now Rani had returned to not find Kulano anywhere as sshe frantically searched for Kulano

while he had not been far away.

Third Person

Kulanos Pov

Nov 15 2:16 PM

As Kulano Trudged on looking for help his head extremly sore

for which he could only guess that he had been rescued from the crash but he didnt know

about Mach but he hoped Mach was okay, As kulano trudged on further he ran into a area that looked like

tons of jagged mountins with sharp rocks strewn about,

The further Kulano went into this place the more unconfortable he felt.

Third Person

Kulanos Pov

Nov 15 2:34 PM

Nearly 20 minuites later Kulano had gotten into an area with dense fog and tons of bones

most of the bones looked like they were from elephants but just as it dawned on him that this was a elephant

grave yard and he needed to get out quick he heard lots of cackling from all around him as Kulano looked

around int he fog he saw tons of eyes staring back at him all of the sudden with nothing he could do about it

nearly 30 hyenas jumped at him and started ripping him to shreds no doubtedly very hungery,

Kulanos screams for help fell on deaf ears though as he had his jugular ripped right out of his necked he then slowly

choked to death on his out blooded at the hyenas continued to feast on him.

First Person

Ranis Pov

Nov 15 2:35 PM

I ran as fast as i could to the screams for help but the fog prevented me from finding the source easily

as i ran more and more it became louder but it all of the sudden was replaced by a gurgleing noise as the

source animal was no doubtedly choking on his own blood I knew i was too late but pushed on anyways,

It took me way onger to find the place where the once alive source once had been it took me nearly 20 minuites

by the time i had arrived all that waited me was a bloodied skeleton with the head realitively untouched,

The face had a mix of an mortified look and a look of extreme pain but i immideitly noticed the face it was

that one creature i found laying by the rapids! I had planned on asking it what it was but when it woke up it was

still in too much pain so I had it go back to sleep but now i would never know what it was and how it got here.

Unknown Voice

Unknown Time

Little did Rani know what was soon coming.

Third Person

Mach's Pov

Nov 21 9:21 AM

Mach's supplies were slowly dwindling he was almsot out of his MRE's only had a few left

he had become too dependent on themif he didnt find a good source of food soon he would be in deep trouble.

𝐒𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫

𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐟𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬!

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞

𝐊𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐨 𝐑𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐮𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐫 𝐊𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫

𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐮𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐬. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬

𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫 : 𝐈 𝐃𝐎 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐀𝐍𝐘 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠/𝐋𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐆𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐋𝐘 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒 𝐈 𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐀𝐑𝐄 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐃𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐊𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐨 𝐋𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐚

𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐫.


	7. Notice

This Story is being postponed and may not receive any updates for me to work on the first chapter of another story i will continue this do not worry


End file.
